Collection
by grEMLin eVil
Summary: this a collection of stories that i have started and never got finished...like the 1st chap of them. It's a group of one-shots (sorta) YAOI in some
1. Threatened

Title: Threatened 

**Summary: Kai could be working 4 either Voltaire or Mr. Dickinson. But now he has a family (wife and kids x2) he must be careful. And to add further complications, is it possible that Rei could be gay???**

**Rated: R**

**Themes: violence, rape, angst, Yaoi, Language**

**Pairings: Kai/OC, Rei/OC, one-sided Rei/Kai**

**Disclaimer: gremlin does not own Beyblade or it's characters. She does own her OCs and the ideas used in this fanfic. She does not own the song 'threatened' by Michael Jackson.**

_Tonight's story is somewhat different and calls for a different sort of introduction._

"Kai! I'm going to make you one of my generals in this upcoming war."

Kai nodded mutely, wishing he had never come back to Russia.

"You will be representing me in this battle for world domination."

"Yes grandfather," said Kai with a sigh.

_A monster had arrived in the village. The major ingredient of any recipe for fear is the unknown._

When Kai finally got home it was late, almost 2:00 am. Voltaire had insisted on going over his plans again and again. Kai hadn't been surprised to find out that the other two generals were Tala and Boris. With a sigh, Kai got up and poured himself a glass of vodka.

_And this person or thing is soon to be met. He knows every though, he can feel every emotion._

"Kai?"

Kai woke up to the sound of his wife's soft voice. Kai looked up at the clock, then at Reena's concerned face. He tried to smile.

"Sorry I didn't come to bed last night," Kai said.

"That's all right."

_Oh yes, I did forget something didn't I?_

Kai walked into the room his two children shared. They were already starting to look like their parents. Kai rubbed his eyes.

"I have to go to Japan. Grandfather's orders."

Reena nodded, instantly understanding.

"We're coming too."

_I forgot to introduce you to the monster._

Kai and Reena packed quickly, only bothering to pack clothes. Anything else they could buy. Kai the children, Kairi and Chris (twins) and together Reena and Kai bundled everything into the car. When they reached the airport, Kai took Reena's hand and kissed her slowly on the lips.

"We can't let anyone know we're married, especially with the kids," said Kai frowning, while they both slipped off their rings. "It could put your lives at risk."

A/N: oops, forgot to mention…everything in italics is lyrics. Thanx and pleaz, pleaz review cause I need the help. Of course, it's kinda short, but that it is the first chapter and things will get a) more interesting; b) longer; c) the rest of the song, 'cause that was just the intro.

Thanx, RR!


	2. Unfinished Buisness

**Title: Unfinished Business**

**Summary: The Bladebreaker's meet a team just as (or better) then them, and they seem to know Kai, even though he swears he's never met them.**

**Rated: PG-13**

**Themes: violence (abuse)**

**Pairings: Kai/OC and Ray/Mariah**

**Disclaimer: gremlin does not own Beyblade or its characters, but she does own all of her OCs.**

Kai watched as the blue haired girl was grabbed by her arms and pulled towards the large, double doors. She screamed, the sound exploding in Kai's head like a million pins and needles.

Kai found himself running forward, towards the girl. He had the intention of helping, but the girl cringed away from him in fear.

Another guard took hold of Kai, grabbing him around the waist, hurling him back. Kai tried to run back, but the doors slammed shut. Kai sank to his knees, recalling the look of fear on the girls face when he had gone to assist her.

Someone tutted behind him. Kai spun around to face Boris, who smiled.

"Still an expert on losing friends, eh Kai?"

Kai struggled to his feet, suddenly feeling very tiered.

" Shut up."

Boris laughed. He began to walk towards Kai, who backed away. As Boris walked, his face changed. His eyes turned a fiery red; his hair grew and became jet-black. His face became thinner, more skeleton like. Boris opened his mouth, wide. Kai yelled. Boris's tongue had been roughly cut out and blood poured out, falling to the ground.

A drop of blood splattered onto Kai's cheek. It burnt like acid and Kai screamed in pain.

In his hotel room in Russia, Kai Hiwatari sat up in bed soaked in sweat. Ever since he had returned to his home country with the Bladebreakers, Kai had had the same nightmare almost every night.

Kai glanced at the clock beside his bed. 5:00 am. He quickly got out of bed and got dressed. Making sure Dranzer was in his pocket, Kai left the hotel and headed off towards the beydish in the local park.

… Means dreams Italicsmeans thinking "…" means talking

Umm…what do you think? This seems kinda short, but I will be adding so much more. Only (of course) if you peoples RR!!!!! Pleaz? Flamers excepted…


	3. What dead eyes see

Title: What Dead Eyes See

Summary: Kai Hiwatari dies. But Rei is not prepared to let him go.

Pairings: Kai X OC Warning Yaoi Kai X Rei

Themes: Angst Violence

Rating: R

Author: grEMLin eVil

Disclaimer: Not own Beyblade, characters or God. Thank you.

Prologue

Kai sighed as he lent back in his chair. It was the end of a particularly hard exam: physics. Kai wasn't worried.

It was a nice day outside, amazingly so, considering that it was winter in Russia. Kai had come back to his home country 8 months ago with the Bladebreakers. They all attended the same school: Hiwatari Collage. Yes, Voltaire had started a school. It might seem like a nice, charitable way to repay the public, but really it just part of another scheme to take over the world.

An announcement crackled over the loud speaker. This was unusual as the speakers were turned off during exams. Somebody had purposely connected them, which was serious. Everyone froze to listen.

"There is shh no reason to shh panic… Remain in your classrooms shh and could the teachers please shh lock the doors. All shh students in the corridors shh should either find shelter or somewhere shh to hide. Shh Thank shh you."

There was silence as everyone tried to understand what the static ridden message had been about. The teacher stood up and locked the door, before turning towards her class.

"Alright, it seems we have an emergency. Nobody panic and everything will be-"

But the students never found out what everything would be as the sudden sound of a gunshot filled and echoed in the air. Several people screamed, both in and out of the classroom. But Kai was not one of them. He grabbed the knife he always kept hidden and quickly exited the room, using lock picks to open the door and then lock it behind him.

To many Kai's actions would seem outrages and stupid, but Kai knew he could do this. Voltaire and Boris had upped Kai's training in the hope of turning him into the perfect killer. They had done this, in a backward sort of way.

Turning a corner Kai saw the bodies of two dead students. He didn't know either of but he did know the other student who was standing over them holding s gun. It was Bryan.

The funeral bell resounded throughout the church. The whole school had turned out to mourn the death of the student's death. Millions of people everywhere paused as they remember one of the greatest bladers of all time.

Standing between Mr. Dickinson and Tyson, Rei Kon clenched his fists in anger, ashamed that he couldn't shed a tear for his lost friend and lover. Kai Hiwatari. Nobody else knew about their relationship. Or to face facts, had known. Kai was gone. Bryan had shot him, although not before Kai had thrown the knife. Four students had died on that day. Two victims, a killer and a hero. Even Voltaire had cried.

Chapter 1

Rei's hands shook as he raised the knife. It had been 2 months, 3 weeks, 1 day, 5 hours, 23 minutes and 56 seconds since kai had died. But who was counting?

Rei sighed. He had been kidding himself. He couldn't live like this, counting the time. So he follow his lover to the other world and beyond.

The door handle rattled. Rei pushed the knife under the flesh of his wrist then jerked it up. He did the same to the other wrist. The door opened and Tyson burst into the room. He froze at the sight of Rei lying still, surrounded by rapidly spreading pools of blood.

"What the- oh my- holy sh- in the name of—Rei!"

Tyson rushed forward and scooped his friend up, cradling Rei's head against his shoulder as he died. Rei gave Tyson a small, almost apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Ty. I just couldn't live without him." Tyson nodded slowly, tears falling down his face.

"I know Rei. But we all miss him, why did you have to-" He stopped as Rei reached up and grabbed Tyson's shirt.

"Ty…Kai and I were…we were-aha…"

"Rei! Rei, speak to me!'

"Lovers…I loved him…"

Tyson sat still. He stared at Rei as the injured boy's eyes glazed over.

"Oh my god."

Tyson looked up to see Max standing in the door way, leaning on the frame for support.

"Oh my god." Repeated Max before toppling over in a dead faint.

Everything was black. The sun could be seen several light years away. Stars blinked innocently. Planets circled moons and moons circled planets, depending which universe you peeked into. A huge shadow appeared to flood over the galaxy. Balls of bright gas ran for cover as the heavens parted.

Rei blinked slowly, looking at the huge figure bending over him.

_Is this God?_ Rei thought to himself.

A small smile appeared on the figures face as they began to laugh. Rei felt the sky shake.

"You, mortal, are in limbo," boomed a voice that was neither male of female. "Much like the one you seek. I shall help you find him."

Rei bowed his head meekly in thanks. The person or god chuckled again.

"You are much politer then your lover. Ahhh, here you are. Ahem. You must fine the phoenix's rising."

With those words a huge vortex appeared and dragged Rei into it's center.


End file.
